Tablets, laptops, phones, mobile or portable radios, and other mobile computing devices are now in common use by users, such as first responders, and provide these users with instant access to increasingly valuable additional information such as vehicle histories, arrest records, outstanding warrants, health information, and other information that may aid the user in making a more informed determination of an action to take or how to resolve a situation, among other possibilities. In addition, video coverage of many major metropolitan areas is reaching a point of saturation such that nearly every square foot of some cities is under surveillance by at least one static or moving camera. Currently, some governmental agencies are deploying government-owned cameras or are obtaining legal access to privately owned cameras, or some combination thereof, and are deploying command centers to monitor these cameras and review the information they produce. As the number of video feeds increases, however, it becomes difficult to review all of the video feeds being provided in real-time, such that the incremental value of such video monitoring and the ability to identify situations of concern decreases substantially.
On the other hand, organized crime, which may refer to a general category of highly centralized enterprises run by individuals with an intent to engage in illegal activity, continues to be difficult for governmental institutions to track and police. While the addition of substantial video coverage has aided some governmental institutions in recreating incidents and events leading up to those incidents, video monitoring tools and systems have not advanced to provide an ability to predict and/or prevent such incidents before they occur and electronically monitor changes in criminal organization geographic influence.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved method, device, and system for electronically detecting an out-of-boundary condition for a criminal organization and proactively and responsively notifying users and/or other electronic devices when such an out-of-boundary condition is detected.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.